


Better When Your Hand's In Mine

by iamtheprophet_chuck



Series: 13 Days of Halloween [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pro-john winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheprophet_chuck/pseuds/iamtheprophet_chuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Autumn Foliage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better When Your Hand's In Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [MultishippingRocks'](http://multishippingrocks.tumblr.com) 13 days of Halloween.
> 
> Day 2 Prompt: Autumn Foliage.

By all accounts Sam should’ve been a Spring person. His birthday in May lying right in the midst of flowers blossoming, rainy seasons coming to a close, weather warming. But his favourite season was always Fall. Maybe it was memories he had of being very young, before John had started going away on hunts leaving them with friends of the family, or alone when they were old enough, for longer and longer stretches.

He remembered when he was about 5, just starting kindergarten, and John was raking leaves out front of a house they had rented for a year. He piled them up nice and high while Dean had attempted to teach Sam how to throw a football. And when it inevitably turned into playful roughhousing John had stepped in, ruffling his hair as he picked him up and tossed him into the big pile of leaves. They all laughed themselves silly, before John dragged their asses back in the house to feed ‘em dinner and make them nice big cups of cocoa with 5 big marshmallows on top.

“Shh,” he’d whispered conspiratorially. “Don’t tell Pastor Jim, he’ll think I’m spoiling you boys rotten.”

It was that memory which Sam had playing through his mind as he sat on the porch of a little cafe in Lebanon, KS. He’d dragged Cas out of the house for the afternoon, leaving Dean to research a potential case. The trees were turning, and Dean never was one to appreciate the scenery. Cas, on the other hand, was constantly in wonder of nature. Sam slowly disentangled his thoughts from the past and brought himself back to the present. He smiled fondly at Cas, wearing a jacket borrowed from Dean, bundled in a beanie and scarf, gloved hands cupping his coffee cup for extra warmth.

Cas had insisted on them sitting outside, since the weather was almost turning to be just on the side of too cold. But Cas was staring raptly at the half bare trees lining the wide street of downtown Lebanon. Colorful leaves clinging desperately to branches, and scattered across sidewalks.

“What is your favourite fall color?” Cas asked, breaking the silence. Sam thought for a moment.

“I’d have to say red.” Cas hummed in acknowledgement, but didn’t seem inclined to offer his own.

“Are you ready to head out?” Cas hummed again, turning to look at Sam.

“Yes, I think so. This was a much needed outing. Thank you, Sam.”

As they walked to the car, Sam caught Cas’ hand in his and threaded their fingers together. _To help keep him warm_ , he thought. But Cas heard the truth.

_Because I love you._


End file.
